


Everything In Its Right Place

by kumatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, POV First Person, POV Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 08, Spoilers, Voltron Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatt/pseuds/kumatt
Summary: When I was in the core, for one tiny moment I saw every world at once. I saw every version of my life. Everything I’ve ever done and everything I’ve never done. And I saw everything yet to come, too.Lance catches a glimpse of his multi-verse and wants to talk about it.Contains mild s8 spoilers.





	Everything In Its Right Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeah/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift. I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short. This was my third attempt to write something I could give. I felt like it should be in-universe klance and post s8, and gee whiz, I had a hard time with that!

It was insane.

We didn’t travel through space. Or time. Or even other dimensions.

We went deeper somehow. We crossed through these barriers. Maybe an infinite number of them? I don’t know.

For me, the magic… the alchemy, is more about feeling than thought. It felt like crawling under the bed of the universe, and finding a trap door, and finding that it connected to all the other beds in all the other universes. You know what? It’s hard to explain.

Anyway, at the end of it all we arrived at this huge… tree? Like a tree with infinite trunks, that branched infinitely, and the branches were roots and the roots were branches. And it was everything. It was everything that ever happened or could happen. Every place and every time and every thought and dream and feeling. All pasts. All futures.

We fought Honerva there. We fought as she destroyed branch after branch. Reality after reality. And when it seemed like we were about to lose it all, we turned the tables. Allura got through to her. It was… it was really amazing. We worked a spell, the three of us. My magic and theirs. We pulled the entities out of the both of them. And I took them through the core. We undid the destruction.

It was amazing. I wish you could have been there, Keith. But I know you had all that captaining to do. Whatever.

You probably already heard all this from Shiro or whoever, but then there’s the part of it that nobody knows, because I haven’t told anyone.

When I was in the core, for one tiny moment I saw every world at once. I saw every version of my life. Everything I’ve ever done and everything I’ve never done. And I saw everything yet to come, too. It started fading almost immediately. I mean, thank god; it nearly melted my brain. I think by tomorrow I probably won’t remember any of it, so I want to tell you now.

Here’s what my life is like.

My life is crazy. My life is full of adventure. My life is… well, I think my life is pretty romantic. But also, my life is pretty sad.

I mean, not just because, uh, spoiler alert, I die at the end, but bad stuff happens to me, you know? I mean, way worse stuff has happened to other people. Hell, I know worse stuff has happened to you and the other paladins. I guess I’m just surprised, because honestly I thought my life was pretty good!

But in lots of universes, one of the constants seems to be that I lose things. I lose in competitions. Usually to you, by the way. But I also lose precious things. My home, my friends, my family. Sometimes I lose you.

I think I end up sort of experiencing life as all these relationships, and man… I’ve had a lot of relationships end badly.

But also, every time, I meet people. Beautiful women. Amazing men. Wise people. Powerful people. And I always get to learn, or at least I get the chance. All these people line up in my life- in my lives- and show me all these things. They show me how to wield a sword. How to kiss. How to stay strong. How to listen. I’m always a terrible student, but a lot of them are really great teachers.

In every world, I’m scared. I’m weak. I fall down. I’m jealous and mean. I get lost and feel stupid. A lot of the time, I don’t know what to do. Most of the time, when I actually stop and think about it, I don’t even know why I’m there.

Looking at all my lives, it’s like I’m sort of just running from shiny thing to shiny thing, trying not to see. Trying not to listen. Because I’m scared that I’ll look down and break the magic that lets me have the life I have. Like I’ll fall out of the sky like Wile E. Coyote. Just, you know… I always feel a little like I don’t belong.

And you know who makes me feel like I belong? Even when I’m an ass to him? Even when he’s got more important stuff he should be worrying about? You, obviously. And by the way, apparently I’m always an ass to you, so just get used to it.

You’re the one who sees me for who I am and stays anyway. You challenge me. You teach me. You expect more of me. And, what’s craziest is, again and again, you trust me. You depend on me. You make me your equal, and I feel like it makes me dizzy to be raised up so high.

You, who is modest and reserved and has put up with so much more than any person should. You with the silly hair (that I love). You, the sweet secret nerd. You, who cannot be ignored. You’re just always in my life, and you always make me better.

Sometimes we fall in love when we first meet. And we moon around and give each other flowers and stuff. Sometimes we hate each other at first, but we come around later. Sometimes it’s like it is with you and me. We’re clueless, until something knocks some sense into us, and then we’re not.

Sometimes we’re not in love at all. And maybe we’re both with different people. And when it goes that way, you’re still there. Making me better. Having my back. We’re not always lovers, but we’re always close. Even when I think I hate it, you’re actually always helping me.

I like all our stories, but the ones where we kiss are the ones I like best.

A lot of crazy stuff happens to us when we’re a couple. Man, you wouldn’t believe.

And even here and now... I mean, for that one instant in the core, I knew what could happen to me in this life. All my futures. It’s… it’s going to be scary and hard. But there are going to be some pretty fun parts in there too. I wish I’d written it down. I’ve forgotten it all now.

No matter what happens, the most certain thing of all is that nothing can last forever. Not even us. But we have each other now, and that’s amazing!

I don’t know what else to say. Thank you for being… thank you for being. I love you.

* * *

_Keith rolled over, squinting in the warm glow of the reading light. “Wha? Sorry, I was sleeping. Were you saying something?”_

_Lance smiled and turned off the light, wrapping them in darkness. “Just, I love you.”_

_“Oh… uh huh,” said Keith, already dozing back off. He turned to face the wall and reached behind him with one sleepy, groping hand. “C’mere.”_

_Lance knew that code. He wrapped himself around Keith from behind and snuggled close under the blanket. Keith made a happy sound that gave way to soft, metronome breathing. Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s chest and held him close._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@Abyssinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/pseuds/Abyssiniana) for beta-ing!


End file.
